SCARED
by gemus
Summary: She has always been the strongest member of the team or that was what everybody said. But there are moments in live more frightening than fighting serial killers. I don't own any rights to TV series, Criminal minds
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Emily didn't know how many hours she had spent walking around. She didn't allow herself staying in her apartment because she knew that, at the moment she was alone, she would start crying again.

When she pressed the ring bell, she didn't realise how late it was and how his reaction would be. She only knew that she needed someone to talk with for her own sanity and he looked like a good option. Few minutes later she found that he wasn't.

"Prentiss…?" Derek Morgan was standing in the doorway with a surprised look on his face. It was midnight and he hadn't received any call from JJ regarding a new case.

Derek had spent the evening with some mates in a bar close to his house. They had some beers and, as usually, there were pretty ladies who were interested to flirt with him. It was always the same… silly conversations, few drinks and an invitation to his house to have a last drink. Only few of them used to refuse the offer. That night he had chosen a blonde and attractive woman on her thirties.

"We've got a case? He asked confused. "JJ didn't call me check my…" Morgan was turning around when Emily shouted him. "NO!"

Emily said that word louder than she expected. "There isn't any case… ".She hurried to say lower. "I just was walking around and I thought that… I could come and have a chat …"Emily really didn't know how to continue. It would be disconcerting if Rossi, Reid of any other member of the team visited her at anytime.

"Have a chat? Morgan said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, …if you are not busy, of course,…. because I don't want to bother y…"

"Hey handsome! Tell whoever it is…"Emily heard a woman's voice coming inside the house and Morgan moved forward half-closing the door. It was then when Emily noticed his chest. Her eyes went down and she saw that he was just wearing jeans and no shoes.

"_Oh god …,I must interrupted him…well… them…Oh my god…."_ Emily's thoughts were crossing her mind at the same time that her face paled.

" I'm really sorry.." Emily managed to say." I should have called before… I'm so sorry… I'm going…"Emily stammered as she was moving away.

"Wait…" Morgan hold her arm. "what's wrong Emily?"

Emily couldn't even look at his eyes. She had never felt so embarrassed before.

Well guys, that's my first fanfiction. Please let me know if I should continue. Your reviews, good or not, will be really appreciated.

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go. The next chapter. A big THANK YOU to spnvin4eva, superficialcynic, tazlvr2001, hungarian-princess, tiger35, Ninja Bagel, jump219 and Iulya.** **You have been the main reason to go ahead with the second chapter.**

**You have no idea how happy your reviews, good or bad, would make me feel. English isn't my native language so I'm doing my best.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Morgan was still on his front door when Emily climbed in her car and went away. It was clear as crystal that something serious should make Emily come to his house at an ungodly hour. She had said countless "sorry" and "nothing is wrong" after he asked her for the real reason to be there. She had refused to tell him the truth. That was what Morgan decided after her strange visit.

They have been working together for nearly four years and they have never been in each other house. Time spent between all the team members solving cases or doing paper work at BAU office was enough for all them. In the past, they used to share free time going out together but lately, they don't.

He entered in the house and went to the living room. After the last event, he almost forgot that he was there with a woman.

"Do I need to remind you what we were doing?. She said smiling.

"No, you don't". She looked at him and was about to open her mouth when Morgan hold his hand up.

"Listen, I have to go" Morgan announced.

"now?" Patty asked. She considered herself as the luckiest woman when just half an hour ago he was kissing her. She didn't usually finish her nights out with a gorgeous man like him.

"Yeah. It is important" Morgan sighed. "If you give me your phone number, I'll call you".

"We both know that not going to happen" Patty nodded. "You don't need to be polite".

"I'm sorry" Morgan muttered. "As I told you, there's something I have to do, now".

Patty understood that the night was over so she stood up and went straight to the door.

"Was she your girlfriend?" she asked him before to leave. Patty was pretty sure that he had been talking to a woman.

"No, she wasn't. She is my… colleague" Morgan answered. He couldn't say that Emily was his friend because he barely knew anything about her. He could say few things about her, easy thing being a profiler but, apart of that, he didn't know too much about her private life.

"_Colleague or not, definitely she is the lucky one__ tonight_" Patty said to herself as she waved goodbye to Morgan.

After twenty minutes, Morgan parked in front of Emily's building. He didn't know Prentiss apartment's number and he didn't want to call her saying that he was there because she shouldn't let him to go up. The gate was opened so he got in and looked over the letterboxes.

Emily was lying down on her couch. She was mentally reviewing the conversation with Morgan. She was seeing again the commotion on his face and how it turned into worry. " _What the hell I was doing at his house?._ _How embarrassing!"_ finally she said aloud. And just for a moment, she felt happiness about not to have to be next Monday morning at the office. That feeling was on her a thousandth of a second long because then, she reminded why she wouldn't be there. Tears started to come from her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3.

Morgan knocked twice on Emily's door without any answer.

"Come on, Prentiss. Open the door" He said leaning his body on the wall but no sound came from the apartment.

Emily froze when she heard Derek's voice. She had assumed that Morgan would try to contact her again but she didn't expect him doing it one hour later and, even less, in a face to face conversation. So, she decided to not open the door. It would be better let him think that she wasn't at home and then, she would have time to prepare a credible excuse about her stupid behaviour.

"I've seen you car on the road" He continued saying." I know you are in."

No moves.

"OK." Morgan shouted this time." I won't go on with that for long." He paused few seconds." If you want me to batter the door down, I'll do it".

Derek heard her unlocking the door. She turned up wearing a childish pyjama and looked like she had been crying. They didn't say anything, just stared each other for few seconds.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her pointedly.

"You wanted to have a chat" he replied.

"Derek" Emily sighed." Listen, I'm sorry about going to your house…"

"You already apologized for that" Morgan cut her off.

"I was just close to your house ..."She continued.

"You said that also" Morgan stopped her again.

"We can have "the chat" in any other moment" Emily told him" besides, weren't you with someone?"

"Yes. I was, and " Morgan paused "I am with you now"

"Hey, I really appreciate this but it isn't necessary at all". Emily felt really bad about the other woman.

" I haven't anything better to do" Morgan offered her a little smile and finally asked her "So…. May I come in?"

"_He's not going to give up_" Emily told herself. "_After all, that is what I wanted when I went to his house, didn't I_?. Emily moved aside to let him through.

"You didn't believe what I said about the door, did you?. Derek asked in a funny way as he was following her into the living room.

"Why not?. It wouldn't be the first time" She said in a sarcastically.

"That's right but have in mind that you are not an unsub and the Government won't pay for it." Derek sat down on the couch." I would have found a cheaper and more embarrassing way to open the door". Derek teased her.

Emily felt her cheeks blushed but she couldn't avoid smiling with his last comment. That was Derek Morgan. He always managed to get the proper words at the proper time. Maybe, it wasn't so wrong going to his house one hour ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Let's see….watery eyes, strange behavior and blushed cheeks. Who are you and what have you done with SSA Emily Prentiss?" Derek joked trying to make it easier for her.

She didn't answer she just felt some tears coming down her eyes. He made her forget it for about a second and then she remembered again. She didn't want to cry in front of him so she decided to tell him. She had to do it, but it was very difficult.

"Hey…" Morgan had never seen her like that. There was anguish in her eyes. He moved closer and held her hand which was very cold." Emily please, tell me what is wrong" He begged.

"I went to the doctor last week because…" She paused and inhaled sharply. "I found a bleeding spot in my arm" Emily managed to tell him.

Derek Morgan had frightening. He wasn't a doctor but it was common knowledge that this kind of symptom wasn't a good one. He swallowed one's bad feelings.

"What did he say?" Derek asked her gripping her hand softly.

"He said that it was necessary to do some tests before presuming something is wrong" Emily whispered. "That's why I've been taking some days off lately…" She stopped when she noticed her hands shaking.

Emily refused to meet his gaze and finally tears rolled down her cheeks. Derek felt like his world fell apart. He understood then what had scared Emily so much. He understood her behavior, her sights, her tears and everything.

"Nobody knows" she started again." I didn't want to tell anything until I'd get the results…" she took breathe again." But, It's too hard keeping all for yourself and …" she couldn't avoid sobbing.

Morgan leaned forward and hugged her. When his father died in unexpected way he forced himself to be responsible of his family in spite of his age. Derek had reproached God plenty times for his early death. Well, and for few things more that he had decided to exile them from his memories. It requested a lot of time to accept it but he finally did it. But there, holding Prentiss, his co-worker and since now his friend, he wasn't willing for another acceptance or just for listening and comforting her. He knew he had to do something else and, with God or without him, Derek Morgan will fight together with her.

They spent what it looked like an eternity embraced each other in total silence.

Derek moved away a little when she looked calmed down. "You got the results?" He asked her in a smooth voice.

"I'll get them on Monday. The doctor said that it looked like eighty percent chance of being ….cancer." She told him wiping last tears embarrassingly.

"Then, there's not need to be worried about" Morgan told her.

"What?" She definitely thought that he didn't hear her correctly "the doctor told me that it was …" she started again but Morgan cut her off quickly.

"You don't need to repeat it again, Em. If things are like that what you need is to have fun" he winked at her.

After hearing that, Emily was completely sure that Derek didn't get it and she told herself off for speaking so softly


End file.
